tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Engine Friends
Engine Friends is a two-disc US DVD set featuring two restored first series episodes, two restored second series episodes, two remastered fourth series episodes, one fifth series episode, four sixth series episodes, one seventh series episode, three ninth series episodes, three tenth series episodes, and two eleventh series episodes. Description All aboard for some of the most memorable stories of friendship from the Island of Sodor! Join Thomas and his friends and learn how the Steam Team first came together, how Percy became Thomas' best friend, and how every engine tries to be Really Useful! The greatest destinations are often those closest to home... as long as you have your Engine Friends. Episodes Disc 1 # Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr; restored) # Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr; restored) # Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr; restored) # A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr; restored) # Granpuff (George Carlin; unrestored) # Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin; unrestored) # Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin; unrestored) # A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (Alec Baldwin) # Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) # Edward the Very Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) # Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) # Emily's New Coaches (Michael Brandon) # Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) # Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) # Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) Disc 2 # Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) # Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) # Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) # Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) # Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) Bonus Features * Sir Topham Hatt's Scrapbook [Version 2] from New Friends for Thomas * Picture Puzzle Fun from Thomas and the Really Brave Engines * "Who Am I?" Picture Game from The Early Years * Gordon's Memory Game from Best of Gordon * "Which Island Picture is Different?" Game from James and the Red Balloon Trivia * To date, this is the last main series US DVD to feature episodes from the model era of the show, as well as the last US release to use the classic Thomas & Friends intro and outro scenes. ** It is also the last DVD to feature George Carlin or Alec Baldwin's narrations to date, as well as the last US DVD to date, to feature the Ringo Starr's narrations. * This was the first DVD for several things: ** The first time since James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories that Classic Music is played in the Menus. The Classic Theme was featured on the Disc 1 Episode Selection Menu. *** In addition this was the first time that the Classic music was used on an episode selection page featuring selections for New Series episodes. ** The first time Ringo Starr's US narration of Trouble in the Shed was released on DVD. ** The first time Ringo Starr's US narration of Saved from Scrap and A New Friend for Thomas have been released on a home media release since they were seen in the American spin-off, Shining Time Station episode, Is This the End? which only aired on TV. ** The first time Michael Brandon's narration of Emily's New Coaches was released on DVD. ** The first time Follow that Flour, Toby's Afternoon Off and Hide and Peep were released on DVD in the US, as well as the first regular US release to feature Emily and the Garbage. * Some releases include a free copy of Hide and Peep Thomas! * A Bad Day for Harold and Edward the Really Useful Engine were given their respective UK titles. * When it was released on demand for WOW Internet Cable and Starz, only the episodes from disc two were shown. Goofs * All of the first and second series episodes are mistakenly dated 1995 in the end credits. * Footage from Thomas and the New Engine is used in the first few seconds of Thomas and the Statue. * Paul Larson is mistakenly credited for writing Emily's New Coaches. Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Latin American DVD releases